Count Bodies Like Sheep
by AidenHatterMoon
Summary: Slowly all that was left of Laurie Strode has faded, leaving room for Angel Myers to slip in and take over. When Angel breaks out with a companion in tow, what kind of mayhem will erupt? Will they ever be stopped?  Give it a chance please
1. Intro

It was their own fault to be brutally honest with you, and in a way they were sort of asking for it; only by way of human error of course but even the worst inbreed retarded Neanderthal would have understood right off that putting us in the same duel cell was a death sentence signed by Lucifer. Putting us in the same facility was bad enough; by no forces on earth should we have been put in even that close of vicinity, still humanity is crippled by ignorance, incompetence and pride. So together they put us, and instead of a slow grueling process of us playing with our options this county got hit with a rocket launcher at close range. We scattered blood, limbs and fear all across Harris County, from there our story spread like wild fire and it wasn't long before we had Feds on our asses but it didn't stop us or slow us down. For the first month it was mainly Her that they were so paranoid about, given her family history and the Horror story written in blood that fallowed her, but then they decided they should start digging into my history a little further and they found out I had my own Horror story back where I'm from. It was after my doctor of 12 years confirmed that I was just as much a hazard that we got put out as Terrorist Threat. At that point we weren't even American Citizens; we were the enemy of the Country.

**AN/: I have had this sitting in my documents for quite some time and just loved this the length as it is. Today I decided to use it. Let me know what you think and if I should continue. **


	2. Anybody in there?

I glared at him, sitting so smug and comfortable on the windowsill with his beer can. Why is He so amused? If anything I should be the one tormenting him, after all I did win, and then again that can only be determined on what your definition of "Winning" is.

He seemed to have a knack for taking things I cared about most; first it was this dog I had when I was 6, then it was Mom, that one set my nine year old self back a good ways. Friends didn't last long for me because of him, he hit on all of them, tried getting into their pants. A few he succeeded with but that all stopped when Tanya fought back, that girl there was the smart one, sad thing is she didn't get very far. As always I had to help clean up the mess. I don't remember exactly when I decided I'd had enough of his bull shit, between all the beatings, fights and his perversion I can't give you a specific time, but I know I broke that look right off his face like the one he's giving me now. That didn't cost me much, a few months in a box and a year with a red light blinking at me which wasn't too bad. It was painting the town red that got me stuck here in this obnoxiously white fucking snow globe where lithium is my best friend. Point is, he's dead because of me and I felt so happy that I just wanted to beat him until there was nothing recognizable left on his body, almost did too until I got interrupted. Son of a bitch was a bloody mess when I was done with him, yet still he sat there just as arrogant and disgusting as ever.

The paperweight did nothing to him at all, but the vase beside him took the beating. Faster than I had picked up the hunk of glass that lay shattered on the floor; two nurses came in with that fucking red pen.

"No No, that won't be necessary, please." The doctor stood, waving off the two women who had me restrained to the chair. "I have this under control."

The nurses exchanged a look before agreeing. I decided they didn't seem bothered enough so I worked up my best growl, watching them scatter out of the room. Dr. Ando sighed, removing her glasses.

"Do you still see him?" She asked, though she knew damn well what the answer was.

"Mother fucker just doesn't know how to stay dead."


	3. Summer and Copper

Heat and sweat had never been my thing, I always hated the summer months; the air was sticky, humid and suffocating like a gas chamber. Those peak dog days of August when time seems to stretch on for ages, southern afternoons reach flesh melting temperatures, draining people of their rationality. With summer brought the metallic smell of steaming blood so thick it stuck to your bones. I used to be too heavy to really do anything active for summer but by the time I was 11, I lost that weight working the field and by 16 I had the muscle and stomach it took to clean up after that fucking drunk. I could hold my own against him, which was around the time he lost interest in me. I'd grown accustomed to working out in the heat and direct sunlight for hours on end, not that I'd ever learned to like it; I just learned to deal with it.

I heard him screaming from the living room window some slurred nonsense about the TV, and just when I went to turn and yell back I saw her. Glasses broken, black hair a bloody matted mess wearing a red sun dress; her blue eyes burned a bright sapphire that could cut diamonds. Her black painted lips parted and spoke to me softly.

"Fall back to the fire, reap him what he's sewn."

As if entranced I dropped the bale of hay in my hands and fallowed her to the house.

In a flash of white and cold, I snapped out of my head and looked around at the dim lighted room. I didn't think that much time hadn't passed yet, but sure enough I heard a loud clank on the glass of the door behind me. Gains flashed his light in my face then to the side.

"Past your bedtime faggot, be in your bed by the time I get back or it's the pen for you." His shiny shoes clicked down the hall all the way back to his office where I heard his door shut.

By this time I'd learned not to push the shelf all the way into the corner, it made my life easier to just leave enough space between the wall and the shelf to fit my body between so when it came time I could push it with no problem. Expertly I squeezed between the two and pushed the book shelf just a foot or two more away from the wall and knelt down.

I must have gotten lost in my thoughts a lot longer than I originally thought, instead of the hole showing through to the next room, the back board to another shelf covered the other end. I was tempted to tap on the wood to signal that I was here and I didn't forget but before my fist reached the shelf, my fingers brushed against something and it fell to the floor in front of me.

One simple rolled up piece of napkin made my heart skip.

"Two more days love"


	4. Ignorance

113° is the hottest it had ever been in this town sense 1902, at least that's what the radio kept yappin about all day. The whole state had been under a burn ban and fire hazard for the past three months with no foretaste of relief. The town even started a water restriction which meant I had to keep the cleaning to a minimum until Wednesday which was our day to water lawns and such. The subhuman man child I was cursed with didn't seem to comprehend any such restrictions and went about his business like the world belonged to him. He barked out curses through the open living room window as always until I finally gave in and went behind the barn for some peace and quiet. In all honesty the barn wasn't the ideal place to hide given the sour stench boiling inside, but out back under you could hardly smell anything thanks to a lack of breeze. I sat there with my pack of cancer sticks, staring out into the openness daydreaming of fall months coming to my rescue. Winter was what I craved, the echoing silence of still cold coming to comfort me; muting the shrieks from my dreams, erasing the back pasture and freezing up the lake giving me an off season. This routine of his was starting to get fucking old.

"You've made a little progress so far, how about you tell me what's behind it?"

One long moment passed as my eyes adjusted to the light, refocusing on the office window not the pasture I'd just seen so vividly in front of me. Dr. Ando took notice of my return to reality.

"Where were you?"

I was spending more and more time there than I had in years; little glimpses and flashes turned into descriptive visits almost overnight. But why? Fuck I'd been in Illinois for almost four years with not even so much as a longing memory of dear ol' Liverpool yet for the past god damn week it's been all I could see. Home was calling out to me from the shadows and something told me I should listen to it.

Dr. Ando stared at me awaiting an answer she should have known wasn't going to come with that irritatingly calm expression she was known for; Most of the time I paid her no mind unless I felt it necessary… which wasn't very often.

"Come on Suzanna, I know you're in there somewhere." I flinched at the use of my first name but continued to ignore her.

Dr. Ando had only recently learned that using it was a way to push my buttons; only once did she get a reaction out of me but it wasn't the one she expected. The evidence is in a nice crescent moon shaped scar on left cheek right under her eye. It came out quite nicely in my opinion; the perfect indention of my upper jaw. A brave woman she is for playing that card again, and so soon.

"You've spoken in full comprehensive sentences three times in the past four months. Something is stirring behind those eyes of yours and I'm trying to figure out where this sudden lively activity is coming from."

I had to hand it to Natalia Ando, she was very observant and possibly one of the only doctors who could read my body language as if I were speaking out loud. A very difficult art that is, seeing as how most of the time I come across very nonchalant.

"I've seen you spend a lot of time around your neighbor." She proclaimed, as if she had every confidence that it would stir me up. I gritted my teeth knowing the bitch was right. I made no other movement except to let my eyes meet hers in a very guarded manor. Instead of the cocky smirk I assumed she would be wearing, her smile was warm and understanding, almost proud in a way.

"Do you actually vocalize your thoughts with her? Is that why you seem to be speaking more now?"

My my, doesn't she catch on quick? If only Dr. Romance knew, the girl next to me whom I happen to share part of a cell with, has gotten me to open up more than anyone could understand. Most of our vocal conversations are shared at night in hushed voices, but she is the only person that I truly communicate with. Furthermore, if anyone here in their right mind had cared to pay enough attention they wouldn't have put us together; if she really looked at it, Dr. Ando wouldn't be so happy that my cell mate and I have bonded, but soon they'll learn… soon they'll all know what a big ass fucking mistake they made.

With that passing thought I let my smile show, laughing on the inside as Dr. Ando smiles back.


	5. Smile

Nothing had seemed more beautiful to me; I couldn't get enough of the thick gurgling he seemed to cough up so well. The living room was smeared with his drunken attempts to get away from my own intoxicated blows, defining each year of fury he perturbed me with. Still that wasn't enough; to have him pleading for mercy didn't satisfy me. I stood motionless for an eternity while he lay there in a sea of crimson whimpering. He seemed so fragile, broken almost, and it made me question why it was that I let him get away with his monstrous actions for so long if I'd always had the ability to overpower him, and so easily. Blue eyes met mine in a frantic connection of apology; he began to whisper the words…

"_I'm so-"_And I snapped, brought out of my trance with wrath I'd never known, taking the axe to his face until his howls of pain ceased all together. Somewhere between the lowering of my arms and the connection of the blade to his head, everything around me slowed down to a crawl. All sound left my ears except for my own breathing which was calm and steady. I hadn't noticed the rush of police until I was being restrained by one of them, but my eyes didn't leave his face. I wasn't done, I could still see his features, once terror filled now mangled and bloody; I heard a voice that sounded much like my own say _"I can still see him"_ and that's when I saw that god forsaken red pen for the first time. In a matter of seconds I was on my knees, vision getting blurry and my mind turning to mush. The last thing I remember is seeing Dr. Ando coming to my aid, her expression disturbed, but not at all surprised.

Then… nothing.

I was jerked back to reality by a cold hand on mine that gripped my fingers tighter when I jumped. A shiver ripped through my body that had nothing to do with temperature. It took a moment or two but finally I got it together, looking over at the intense green eyes that silently evaluated me. She never needed to say a word; I could read the concern in her harsh expression as if they were words written on a page. Once she told me that's one of the things she liked about me, that I never insisted on her telling me things I wanted to hear. I took the words she never spoke and whispered them back to her in the comfortable silence that usually surrounded us. Her thumb circled lightly over my fingers, erasing every scene from my previous vision.

"It's almost noon, lunch is gonna start soon so we need to stay focused." She spoke softly, trying to avoid listening ears, but I could hear the sweet undertones. I couldn't fight the smirk tugging at my lips, which she replied to with a smile that could bring the devil to his knees.

"I've got this, you just be careful." Her face was harsh again, except for her eyes. The grin that previously inhabited her face still shone through bright green orbs.

"As long as you keep them distracted I have nothing to worry about."

"The game starts as soon as Gains checks in." She nodded and then to my surprise, took the hand she was still holding and grazed her lips over the back of it.

"Make me proud Zane."


	6. Hello Angel

**A/N: I tried to bring it to reality a bit more in this chapter. I think I might have lost it somewhere in the middle but Im not sure. Let me know what you think.**

As far as I was concerned, mashed potatoes should never have clumps, corn should always be on the cob, chicken fried steak is supposed to be tender and gravy shouldn't taste like flour. What the fuck was wrong with these damn Yankees? If you don't have the rhythm of cooking then don't ever try and attempt making southern foods because you're bound to piss someone off. I was pretty peeved by the time I made my way to the back table, and she could tell. I threw my trey on the plastic table top with a loud thud, slumping into my seat. With the fork I poked at the supposed steak and crumpled my nose at it, groaning.

With all of the odd quirks and privileges us patients were given, you'd figure they'd extend their giving hand just a little bit more and give us some decent fucking food. I shot a glare up at the blond sitting in front of me; to anyone else they would've assumed what I just heard was a sneeze of some sort, but I knew better. The laugh might have been brief and disguised but the left over smile was still as bright in her eyes as it was when she pushed Jackson down the stairs that one time.

"Im glad you're amused."

"It entertains me." She admitted, dowsing her mashed potatoes with salt. Like that'll help anything.

"Yeah well, this…" I motioned to my trey. "Sickens me."

"You're going to eat." Her tone dipped low, almost to a growl causing me to flinch.

She disapproved of my latest trend of skipping meals and made sure I knew it. It's not like I wanted to fucking do it, but shit Im used to deep fried, grilled on a pit, smothered in grease and butter southern cookin so this shit… yeah wasn't gonna cover it. I felt a kick under the table, making me jump. I looked up at her again but her concentration was on the dry heap of mush in front of her. With narrowed eyes, I carelessly cut a part of the steak and shoved it in my mouth, holding back the gag that choked me. She took a bite of her mashed potatoes but I caught the subtle quirk of her lips, Im sure secretly loving her victory.

Our usual content silence fit itself around us again, wrapping us both in a bubble of security. It was a rather large table but most others knew to stay away from us… or rather, to stay away from Her. She'd made herself a reputation around this place and it pretty much stated, _Stay The Fuck Away From Me_ in the best way possible. A few broken bones, dislocated joints and lots of stitches later, no one except for her doctor and Gaines the security guard had the balls to confront her. And if no one messed with her, no one messed with me. It was a nice arrangement.

That little detail made our game easier to plan, and in turn, easier to play. By the looks of things, it was about to begin.

Gains tall dark frame sauntered into the open cafeteria, smiling and waving at a few nurses as he did so. Only one of them really acknowledged his greetings, the others sneered at him and one of them just ignored him all together. It's safe to say he's not exactly the office favorite. Long story short, he's a perverted womanizing prick.

By the time I turned to announce he had arrived, her eyes were already zeroed in on him with a murderous glare. It was then that I got this ping of adrenalin in my stomach, rapidly coursing its way through my veins as the realization kicked in: This was it, it was really happening. We were going to do this and it took all of me not to grin.

She whispered. "Are you ready?"

I simply nodded, trying to look past all the white spots that suddenly crowded my vision. I was getting too worked up, and I started to worry until I felt a cold hand on mine. That was all it took to chase away my anxiety and those stupid spots. I gave her hand a quick squeeze before whispering "I've got your back."

Before I could blink, a food trey had flung itself across the room right at a nurse who narrowly dodged it as the blond in front of me stood with a scream. I fell back to the floor, a small scream of my own passing through my lips at the sudden outburst. By this time the table was on its side and the cafeteria had erupted into chaos; Nurses hurried to other patients who were also frightened by the disruption still occurring.

A circle of staff had formed around a growling blond who glared at each of them with an equal amount of malice. All other patients were being escorted back to their rooms; other's being carried away after having had to be medically soothed and in result losing all function.

I scooted myself away from the small crowd left to try and stay out of the line of fire. The staff was focused on only her, and Gains took the lead. In one large swarm, they all went for her; one scrub-clad body was flung back with a slight crack and a loud scream, two of them backed out holding random areas of their limbs that seemed to be bleeding and the rest fought for dominance. Another body flew out of the circle and hit a table, leaving them limp and motionless. From where I sat, he still seemed to be breathing but he'd wake up with one hell of a headache later with all the blood his hair was drenched in.

I could only see glimpses of her, thrashing, kicking and punching, her hair whipping in all different directions. Her screams rung out like sirens as she battled with nurses and Gains. I had no doubt that they'd even forgotten that I was there, which I didn't mind. I never liked being the center of attention anyways. This is what made my job so much easier. We hadn't expected them to evacuate the room like they did, and of course we didn't know what kind of retaliation they were going to come up with but so far, everything was working perfectly. So while I still had my chance, I crawled over to the medical bag that lay open and abandoned by a mass of toppled over chairs. There was no digging, no searching, this bag existed for one reason and one reason only, so when I reached it I wasted no time and grabbed the top three rectangle containers quickly shoving them in the waistband of my pants and crawling back over to my original spot.

She was losing, and I could tell. Her screams had morphed into mute grunts and growls, her blows packing less punch.

"Back up!" A man's voice yelled and in a wave of blue, the nurses remaining rippled away, revealing a rather flustered Gains. He had her wrapped in his arms, her back pressed firmly to his chest preventing her from flailing any more.

"Laurie!"

For a split second, I could see her eyes roll, only to snap back to the scowl that was carved into her features. Barbra walked up to her with a hand over her heart.

"Laurie what in god's name is going on?" The elderly woman questioned.

If looks could kill, that lady would've been a butchered mess by now. Just when I thought she was going to say something, the blond spit in the doctor's face.

"My name's Angel you stupid bitch."


End file.
